Let's Play A Game
by PoisonXLilly
Summary: I wanted revenge. I wanted blood red revenge on the man who had locked me in the cold, dripping cell. I wanted to cause him the same pain, the same ephemeral torment he'd caused me. "Let's play a game..." Beyond Birthday whispered...


**I really hope you guys enjoy this! This was just a very small idea I had one night, and I met with Poisonous and I really liked how she wrote everything. I really liked her style, so I thought it would be fun to collaborate together to write this really cool L and Beyond Birthday story. So far, it's turning out wonderfully. I enjoyed writing this with her, and I appreciate everything she's been doing!**

**Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this! This story is going to be (hopefully) a lot darker than what I've written before, and we'll try making it deep and emotional. **

**Co-Author Note: This story has been co-written by Poisonous Picasso! Enjoy~!**

I wanted revenge.

I wanted blood red revenge on the man who had locked me in the cold, dripping cell. I wanted to cause him the same pain, the same ephemeral torment he'd caused me.

Because he, too was guilty. Just about as guilty as I am. He takes the lives of the innocent, and throws them to flames, just like I have. Only, not nearly as beautifully or deliciously.

But L's intelligent, this much I know to be true, and he'll know it's me attempting to get to him, to wriggle under his skin and make him squirm. So, I have to be clever.

"Let's play a game." I whispered, turning to face the man with dull black eyes. He stood on the other side of the cool bars, hunched over like some sort of uncivilized animal, hands buried deep in endless pockets. He was staring at the wall directly across from him, a spot only inches away from where I was crouching in the corner, shrouded completely by a widow's veil of shadows.

His eyes slid slowly to the corner, eventually meeting mine as I crawled into the dim light, coming closer and grasping the cool bars in my raw, pale hands. I gave him a contorted smile, slowly pulling myself up until our eyes were even, the few inches of height between us irrelevant.

"...A game?" His voice was a smooth baritone, his eyes glinting with subtle amusement. "What are you talking about? Your locked up in here until your life ends. There is nothing more you have left to wait for than your mere demise."

I snickered quietly. "I have more to live for then you will ever be able to comprehend." I whispered, my face inches from his, the scent of my dirty breath echoed back to me. With a sly smile, I backed away, slowly, turning to pace my cell slowly, like a cat on its afternoon stroll. This place wasn't too dirty, actually it was quite clean. I couldn't understand why they'd let someone as allegedly despicable as me live in this place.

"Anyway, how about it? How about we play a game? Before I was captured, that was unimportant, it was stupid. A game of wits...much like the one we'll play, _now._" I stopped and stared him dead in the eyes, a small, insane laugh curling in the back of my throat, a smirk adorning my pale, ghostly face.

"So, how about it, L?" My voice dropped an octave, lowering into almost a hiss as I sauntered forward. "Want to play?"

A silence followed, seconds turned into minutes that could have been hours. L and I continued to hold each other's eyes, daring the other to break it. Finally, L shuffled, moving his hands gently in his pockets.

"No, Beyond, I will not participate in another round of your sick and twisted game."

I let out a quiet, defeated sigh, slumping my shoulders slightly and turned my insane, bribing eyes to him. "What about it is sick and twisted? It will just be you in me, our horns intertwined, just like old times."

The sparkle in his eyes turned harsher, melting my insides with the amount of hatred they held. "They are sick and twisted because you're involved. I know the way you're brain works, it usually processes things in a sick and twisted manner. And the last time you were free, too many innocent people were harmed. I am not releasing you. There's no way in hell..."

I let out another small sigh, tilting my head to the side, pressing my thumb to my lower lip, attempting to mimic his innocent look. "Yes, too many people were involved, so this time...it'll be just you and me."

L's eyes bore into me, just an innocent stare that quickly roughened into the angry glare of a disturbed. Hate pulsed between the two of us, a small smirk beginning to form on his lips. "Beyond, I am not stupid, you're plan to be released has failed. What makes you think that I am going to allow _you, _a very well-known and sought after criminal the freedom of an honest man? You must be insane. Actually, I know you are. Stark, raving mad."

With that last, sharp comment, he turned away, ignoring me as I began to throw a fit, shrieking at him like a trapped demon in the angel's womb. On the inside I was laughing, though. '_Actually, L, the game has already started. You just lost the first round.' _

Finally, I was left alone.

It only took a few hours for them to send a guard to check on me. I sat in the corner and stared at him with ride, ruby-colored orbs. He opened the cage and entered, holding a sweet-smelling, steaming plate of food, because, under strict orders from L, I was never allowed to leave my cell. Even for meals. They were always brought to me by a huge, muscled man.

"Hello, there." I said quietly, smiling gently at him, trying to appear completely innocent. He looked at me through light, gentle blue eyes. He had never hurt anyone, and felt no desire to. His name was Chester, and, as soon as he had lain his eyes on me, his lifespan had decreased to only ten minutes.

"Hi!" He greeted me with a huge smile. One that I rushed to return, just as eagerly and huge, and then I remembered. I wasn't here to make friends. So, I dipped my head, staring at him through the strands of my black locks as I moved closer.

He handed me a plate with some sort of steaming mush that you can't decipher, along with a huge jar of strawberry jam. I took the jar, without removing my eyes from his. He shifted uncomfortably under my heated, unwavering glare.

He turned away. And I threw the jar, smacking him upside the head with amazing force. He pitched forward, and I moved closer, using one grimy, bare foot to flip him over. I smirked apologetically as I took the pocket knife from his breast pocket...and finished the job.

I exited the cell with no problem, you'd think with a criminal as well known, intelligent, and dangerous as me, they'd have a few alarms or booby traps or _something. _But I just left, walking down the halls, past other criminals with their bewildered faces and whispers of praise and good luck wishes.

Even escaping the unit was easy, all I had to do was type in L's password, the same one he used for his computer, and secret headquarters. I peered into the front lobby of the tiny prison. There was a soft yellow light, and a woman in horn-rimmed glasses, who was vaguely familiar to me writing something like secretaries always are.

She looked up when I entered the room, the lower half of my face splattered in blood. She stared at me wide-eyed for a moment, before I turned and walked away from her, out the door and into the summer night.

I was headed home.

**L POV**

"L! L! He's escaped!" The voice was urgent, pulling me out of that comfortable place between sleep and alertness. I stood up and shuffled over to the door, opening it just enough to peer out with one, huge eye.

"Who has?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from wavering, judging by his huge hazel eyes, and the blood sloshed all over the cuffs of his uniform pants, it was Beyond.

"BB! He's gotten out, Linda's in shock...I think!" He added, his mind too frayed to decipher thoughts. His breath was rasping out of his lungs, his forehead and underarms were dripping sweat, his lower lip trembling uncontrollably.

"There's...a lot...of..._blood. _And...Chester, he's...not alright." I opened the door and shuffled out of the room, following the rushing guard. My heartbeat had only quickened slightly at the smell of another small, easy game.

Because, despite what I had said earlier, I loved these games just as much as Beyond.

I entered the cell, the nauseatingly sweet scent of blood struck my senses making them sharpen nicely until everything was bright. Painfully bright.

The guard lay dead in a puddle of his own life. Blood splattered on the floor around him, and marks of bare feet disappeared out the cell's door. I turned my attention to the wall ahead of me, my breath hitching in my throat as I processed the information.

_**2085 192114**__**1952019 208512151514 18919519 1144 61518 238514 920 415519 1915 1981121 2085 61215239147 2094519**_

The numbers dripped ruby red, the liquid coagulating in small puddles on the floor at the base of the wall. I chewed my thumb gently, tilting my head delicately to the side, my brain continuously drawing blanks.

Suddenly, it registered. I gasped. The children!

"He's headed to Wammy's, take instant action and notify them!"

**End of chapter 1**

**(A/N: Sooo? What does the code say~? Hehe…)**


End file.
